


The Heros and Villains Origin Files

by smoresies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Origin Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoresies/pseuds/smoresies
Summary: As a teaser for my new SuperHero fic, I am writing the origin stories of the characters that will appear in the fic. There is no particular order, just whomever I want to write first. Once all of the files are done is when the story will come out.The Origin Files will explain how each super was created, what their powers are, and where they are in their life before the story begins.As of now, these are the posted origin stories:Uchiha ItachiGaaraUchiha SasukeRock Lee (Tenten, Neji)Ino (Shikamaru, Shino)Inuzuka KibaHatake KakashiUchiha Obito





	1. Seraphim

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to my new fic. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for powers or superhero names, feel free to post them and if I don't have an idea already, I will gladly use it!
> 
> As of right now there aren't any pairings, that's another thing you can recommend in a comment!

_I'm not crazy._

_I know I didn't always hear voices, but I can't seem to remember exactly when that was. They're always there. They're always desperate. I couldn't save them. I could barely separate them. I know they're in danger, I can tell. I wish I could do something, but even if I separated the voices, who would I help? How would I help?_

_When I was 16 years old, they started getting too bad to sleep. I was on almost no sleep, walking around like a zombie. My schoolwork declined significantly, my parents were disappointed, I couldn't say I blamed them. They put all their faith in me to be the genius of the family. For a while I was. Until the voices._

_I didn't talk to anyone about being able to hear them. I could tell my younger brother, Sasuke, was getting worried but I couldn't tell him anything. I didn't want him to think I was going crazy. Sasuke looked up to me, I didn't need that changing. Maybe I should've. I would be in a different position now if I reached out, but there isn't anything I can do about it now._

_Seven months after I turned 16 I figured out a way to separate the voices. Finally, they were clear. I could sift through each of them with just concentrating, I could even turn them off, only by this point it was such a comfort hearing voices all the time, I forgot what it was like for it to be silent. This made me a little crazy, so I didn't stop the voices, for too long, I mean._

_One day I heard a voice, begging for someone, for me, to save them. I knew where he was. I knew it in my heart where he was and I jumped into the car, despite the protests of my parents and raced there. He spun out of control near the lake not too far from where I lived and drove into the lake. I'm not stupid, I called the police while I was on my way. I told them someone drove into the lake and I was going to try and get them. The 911 operator advised against it but I hung up on her and kept driving._

_I got there 7 minutes before the cavalry and rushed into the water where most of the car was already submerged. I swam to it, it was dark, it was late at night. I couldn't see in the water. I don't remember much of that night, but I was able to break open a window, how, I'm not sure. But I saved him. He was so thankful. I told him it wasn't a problem and I left before anyone could talk to me._

_From that point on, I listened in, separating voices that sounded desperate to those who were calm and just like that, I was able to know where they were. I would drive there and help._

_Sometimes, I got there too late. When that happened, the connection to the voices faded and I was left in the silence. I wondered if it was a punishment for not saving them in time, so I couldn't hear them anymore._

_The voices always came back. Sometimes it took longer, but I would always be smacked in the face with a horrendous headache and there would be so many voices at one time I couldn't focus on anything._

_At some point along the way, I realized I had developed more abilities. Healing. One person I protected was a woman, she was being assaulted. I protected her and got hit pretty badly. I fought off the thug and I sat with the woman until the police arrived, leaving before they could see me. When I got home, the nasty cut on my face was gone, in its wake was a trail of blood._

_My parents didn't like me coming home like that._

_I would practice my healing from that point. I would hurt myself on purpose and time how long it took my body to heal it. Some days it healed faster than others, I haven't been able to discover why that is yet. Then, amazingly enough, I realized I had the power to heal other people._

_Sasuke hurt himself playing outside when our parents weren't home. I tried to sooth him but I could tell his leg was broken. Sasuke was crying and he had his face covered. I told him I was going to pick him up. When I did, I cupped my hand over the injury and tried to will myself to heal him the way I healed myself._

_It worked._

_Sasuke didn't know what happened, only that it didn't hurt anymore and he was glad. He was off playing without even realizing the extent of the injuries. I stared at my hands for a while that night._

_Then the night of the incident happened._

_I saved someone. Some young blonde girl, I couldn't even tell you her face anymore. When I was done I heard it._

_My mom._

_My dad._

_My brother._

_I raced home faster than I'd ever driven before but by that point it was too late. I rushed into the house and it was destroyed. I looked around trying to find my family. Then I found them._

_They were dead. Laying in the middle of Sasuke's bedroom._

_I rushed to save them. I put all of my power into healing but you can't bring back the dead, even me._

_I was able to save Sasuke. He still had a pulse. A dull one at that, but it was there and he would be okay. I cried and hugged him. My hands were covered in their blood from trying to save them. I gave most of my energy to my little brother but he would be okay. He was on the verge of death. I couldn't let that happen. I would die for my brother._

_That's how the police found me. Crying in the room with my dead family, covered in blood. I was taken into custody for the murder of my parents and the attempted murder of my brother. The trial was strange though. I didn't have one._

_They took me in. It was a prison but it was underground. The cells were made of nothing I'd ever seen before. They were crazy. I saw things that I'm not sure I could even explain._

_They shoved me into a cell and one of them put a silver cuff on my wrist._

_The voices stopped. I couldn't hear them anymore. They were gone. My heart was beating so fast and I demanded them to take it off, I couldn't get it off. I couldn't feel the energy inside myself to heal either. Everything was dampened. I had no power here with this cuff._

_They closed the cell behind me, and wrote me off as crazy._

_But I'm not crazy._

***

"Who is the new one?" 

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Says in his file he murdered his family."

"Yeah, that's what it would say."

"Did he?"

"No. But we can't have anyone else knowing that, can we?"

"If he's here, what can he do? Why was he framed?" The question hung in the air for a while until a new voice took over.

"Uchiha Itachi is probably the biggest threat to the planet we can think of right now. We needed to kill his hosts, or who he thought his parents were. We weren't sure if him and Sasuke were actually related, so we had him killed too, just in case."

"Why didn't you kill Itachi if he's such a danger?"

"We need to study him. It isn't every day we get someone with power like his."

"But what can he do?"

"Itachi thinks he can hear voices, this is partly true. What he can actually hear is prayers. It seems he's discovered this and can pinpoint which prayers are dire and he will try to go and help. He knows their exact location. He also can heal and if our database is correct about his kind, he will also be able to fly. There are other powers that we aren't sure about yet, but we know these for sure."

"What is he?"

"He's what you call a Nephilim."

In the glass cell behind them, Itachi's eyes flashed red.

_I'm not crazy._


	2. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's origin story, AKA- The Sandman

Chapter Two: 

"An important news update. There has been an accident down at KazeLabs. We are being notified that Rasa Sabaku is dead. The remains of his body have been deemed too radioactive to properly dispose of without a HAZMAT suit. As of what he has been working on is inconclusive. We'll bring you more of the story at 6."

The TV was shut off and a pair of aquamarine eyes closed with a flitting look of relief on his face. His wrists were rubbed raw from metal cuffs, as his ankles were. His red hair was matted and frizzy all at once. He sat in the living room of his father's house.

"Gaara!" Gaara's eyes traveled up and he saw his sister. She was older than he remembered. Although, he couldn't remember much. "Gaara! We were told you were dead!" Temari was crying instantly. She ran over to hug him, but when she got too close, she felt as if she were shocked. She took a step back and stared at him. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Gaara stared at her with his piercing eyes.

***

_Pain. Yeah, that's the best way to describe my life. An endless loop of pain._

_My father went drunk with power years ago. We were in an accident and in his lab, he was able to create some sort of power. He called it CHAKRA, it stood for something, what, I never cared to learn. It was a synthetic, highly lethal energy source that he was sure could save our town._

_For god knows how long, the town had been at a decline. The air quality, the water supply was nonexistent. Honestly, he started out just trying to help. When he touched the CHAKRA after the incident, something in him changed. He wanted to know more about it._

_So, he faked my death._

_I was 12 years old when my father decided I would be better off "dead" than alive. He created this elaborate plan and after, I was chained in his lab. I don't think he meant to do it. He was a good man beforehand. He wasn't the same though. This was four years ago. Four years of just constant experiments. My father rarely went home. His work was very important to him._

_He discovered if you were to feed CHAKRA through a filtering source (in this case, me) the energy it exerted was pure, nonpolluted and safe. Unfortunately, it was not good for me. My body was highly toxic and I almost died, I probably did, he kept me alive as a harvesting farm for energy._

_I'm completely unsure how I was able to stay alive... Actually. That part is a lie._

_My dad changed something in my DNA. I didn't know what it was but there was just this thriving power source inside me. I had to be asleep though. He kept me asleep for a while._

_When I was sleeping, this power possessed me, I wasn't the same person. I saw recordings of what happened when I was asleep. My father didn't want to keep me awake when he realized what my body started doing when I was awake. I started to steal energy from anything. If they were close enough, I could take it. My father made that mistake a few times, getting too close to me and I would knock him out and steal his energy. I would short-circuit his computers, break the lights. Take everything. The more energy I had, the harder it was to knock me out, and I was tired of being asleep._

_I hadn't realized my power until recently. The explosion? That was my fault. And his, if you're being technical. The more power I have, the less Shukaku does. Shukaku? That's what my father named his beacon of pure energy. Strangely enough, the videos I've seen with Shukaku proved he was anything but a beacon of pure energy._

_The fight Shukaku and I had over my body turned lethal. Since the less energy I have, the harder it is for him to be awake, my father was draining my energy, this gave Shukaku just enough upper hand to take over just enough to release all of my energy out at once. They must not have known it would create an electrical explosion. The CHAKRA in a nearby safety container exploded and got over most of the lab. It was still the toxic solution, he hadn't filtered it through me yet._

_My father was dead before he hit the ground._

_Shukaku got to walk around for a while before I could take control. When he has control, I sleep. By sleeping, I get enough energy to wake up. My father stopped this when we were chained by just taking the energy as I replaced it. Now, there was nothing from keeping me from taking control of Shukaku._

_I can't sleep. I won't let that monster out. I'm just going to have to work even harder at making sure to maintain a certain energy level at all times. I should move somewhere with a source I could syphon off some._

_For now, I'll use what I have. Lights, electricity, and people. I hope my siblings don't get too excited to see me._

_I'm unsure how much energy I will take from someone who's too close. Who knows how long they'll be sleeping for._

***

"Hey boss, we got something." The grunt placed a manila envelope on the large desk. The man sitting behind it raised his only visible eyebrow.

"What do you have for me?" He asked and took the papers.

"It was just automatically emailed to us. It was a failsafe system at KazeLabs. It was printed and we brought it directly here." The man behind the desk nodded and looked through the folder. 

"What does it say? Is it something we need?" There was a smirk under his mask as his eye scanned the file.

"Yes. I believe so. Add his file to the others when I'm done. He will do quite nicely. It looks like he was an experiment in his father's lab created with CHAKRA."

"CHAKRA? Wasn't that stuff deemed too dangerous and unstable?" 

"Yes, but somehow he was managed to filter it through this young man. Terrible pain he must've been through. But the abilities he has listed are quite impressive. His name is Sabaku Gaara, also dubbed the Sandman. When he's awake he is a black hole of energy extraction. Says here that it couldn't be recorded how much energy he could absorb because there was never enough. He could absorb the explosion of a bomb if needed and come out unharmed. He stays awake by taking energy from others. I suppose this is how he got his nickname. You'll fall asleep if he touches you. I'm more interested in his second half. When he falls asleep, his body turns into an energy source that could power almost anything. His notes call him Shukaku. His abilities aren't clear, but I do see that he isn't a stable source. Gaara apparently has more control and more humanity. Shukaku is destructive even with the pure clean energy."

"Do you think he can help us though?"

"I think he's going to need some training."

"Should we send in an experienced member?"

"I know just the person to send in. Don't you worry."

"Of course, Mr. Hatake." They bowed and left the room, leaving Kakashi with more to wonder about than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, please comment! It's still a new idea, I want to make sure people actually want to read this before I put a lot of time into it.
> 
> Next up is either Ino, Rock Lee or Sasuke idk yet.


	3. Mortaseraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sasuke!

Chapter Three: Mortaseraph

_I died._

_That's where everything started. I was dead._

_I stood over my dead body watching my parents bleed out, it was curious. I don't know who killed me, or us. They came in so quick and I couldn't get a good look at them._

_In that instant, I knew everything. I knew what I was. I knew how I became. I was given the answers to all the questions I didn't know I had. I was a Nephilim. The two people who raised me weren't my real parents, they were humans. They had no idea who they were raising._

_A figure showed up. They didn't have a face, they barely had a shape. It hurt to look at them._

_"Sasuke, it isn't your time." They said. "But we needed to speak with you. We need to call you out to watch over someone for us. You need to be a guardian angel for him."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Itachi is going to be framed for their murder. You need to leave when you wake up. There's too many people that want you dead and right now you're more useful to us alive. We need you right now."_

_"Shouldn't I help my brother?"_

_"He'll be fine. You can get to him later. Right now this is more important..." So I listened._

_Itachi came in like a bat out of hell._

_It was strange to see him from this vantage point. I could see his aura. I saw his panic even without seeing his face. My big brother. He was freaking out. I wanted to help him. To tell him it was okay. That everything would be fine. He tried to heal our "parents". He held my body and cried. The being I talked to gave me a pulse. Just enough to let me slip back into my body and be brought back by Itachi._

_I'll never forget his tears._

_I should've went after him. He's my older brother, but I was given a mission. I needed to find someone. I would find him and then get my brother back._

_Once the cops were out of the room after they escorted Itachi away, I slipped out of the house and took off. I had powers that I needed honing and a charge I needed finding._

***

Sasuke sat on the top of a roof several years after, watching. He could see his charge. He followed him often. He wasn't sure what to do after he found his charge, just that he needed to be saved. One day the moment would come where he could use his powers to save him.

There was a feeling of disturbance in his immediate surrounding area and Sasuke sent out feelers until he could feel the other person. 

Female. About his age.

"I don't know who you are, but what do you want?" Sasuke asked and turned to face the person. 

"You're the brother of Seraphim, aren't you?" She asked, with a hardened voice. Seraphim, yes. That was Itachi. Deemed an "angel" by all the people he saved. "You're Mortaseraph, right?"

"Why do you want to know?" When she stepped out of the shadows, Sasuke was able to read her aura better. She was a good person. A bit of danger in her, but her aura was pure blue. After Sasuke died, it damaged his eyes, they were always red now and he could only see aura.

"He saved my life, I'm here to help." Sasuke frowned and stepped closer to her. He sniffed the air, she reeked of poison. "I've been training for years because he saved my life. I want to help him. He's still imprisoned, right?" Sasuke nodded and his curiosity got the best of him. He grabbed her shoulder to read her. "You're the last person he saved." Sasuke frowned at her. "You're why he was gone the night we were murdered." That statement saddened her.

"I was the last person he saved. He didn't kill anyone, no one will believe me so I decided to help him myself. Why aren't you helping him?"

"It was always the plan to help him after watching my charge." Sasuke said and stepped onto the ledge of the building where he saw his charge's familiar green aura. His green aura made him a lot easier to watch.

"Then when will you have time for Seraphim?" Ino asked.

"My brother will be saved once I save my charge." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"When will that be? Why don't you just take him with us?" Sasuke blinked.

"Us?" He stepped off the ledge, back onto the roof. "There is no us. I have no use for another person."

"Well good, because I have a partners anyway. So it's the four of us. I'm going to be with you until you help me save Seraphim." 

"Why do you need my help to save him?"

"Don't you want to save your brother?"

"Of course I do! That isn't the point! Why do you need me?"

"Not only are you the only person with powers I know, but Seraphim could tell where someone was, couldn't he? So can't you?" Sasuke paused and sighed.

"I've tried to find him that way for years. I can't sense him anywhere." She looked heartbroken. 

"I'm not going to give up."

"It's your funeral, Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke said darkly.

"Belladonna." She corrected.

"What?"

"My name. I'm incognito. My name is Belladonna."

"Nightshade?" She nodded. "Very well. Whatever suits you." He stood back up on the ledge and looked down. Ino walked over and looked down with him. "He's the one on the corner there." Sasuke pointed and she made a noise of notice.

"What are you supposed to be saving him from?"

"Death."

"When?"

"I'm unsure. I've been watching him for years."

"What's his name?" Sasuke sat at the ledge and turned to face her bright blue aura.

"Uzumaki Naruto."


	4. Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee- Lotus

Chapter 4: Lotus

_Sabaku Rasa was not the only person that was maimed from the explosion. The only difference is I survived._

_Barely._

_For a few years I went to school for mechanical engineering on a sports scholarship. My mentor, Maito Guy, always said we could try to work together. He worked more with biology. It was not a rare occasion for me to stop by the KazeLabs to see him. He worked there part time. He was able to teach me things they did in the lab every once in a while._

_I ran to KazeLabs like I did every Thursday morning when I looked for him. He was not there. He was missing. I walked around for a while but I could not find him. Before I could leave the building, the explosion happened. I was thankful my sensei was not there to be harmed, but a lot of people were and they were hurt badly. Luckily, no one else died, unfortunately, Rasa did. I had not heard much about him, only that this was his branch of the Kage labs. There were others in different cities, all that studied different things. This one's main purpose was the study of cells and cell regeneration. There was also a small section for me and Guy. We would try to fuse these together with technology. A lot of the time we would see if we could make mechanics work with cells. Sometimes it worked._

_I would not be able to finish my schooling. I could not afford it now. And I certainly cannot do sports ever again._

_My left side was crushed completely by the fall of the building. I did not think I could survive. I was told all of my plans would be for nothing._

_Guy-Sensei didn't give up so easily._

_He did a lot of things he shouldn't to ensure I would not die and I would be able to walk again. Most of the left side of my body was useless at this point. He got rid of it._

_Instead of bringing me to the hospital when they found me, Guy and a few others brought me to a hidden lab._

_I do not know how long I was there. I recognized some people. My friends. Tenten and Neji. They were there too. Neji was a genius with mechanical engineering, he could build almost anything. He graduated early and the top of his class! Tenten, she was following more in Guy-Sensei's footsteps. She was a scientist and she spent most of her time working with cells. She was an intern at KazeLabs._

_While I was in and out of consciousness, my sensei kept my body alive with machines. They worked there day and night. I could tell by the exhaustion on their faces. I wanted to tell them it was okay to let me go. I would die, and I would die happily._

_I was just in too much pain everyday._

_I could not bring myself to say it, Tenten already looked so sad. I did not want to see her that sad._

_Eventually I noticed a change. My body kept looking different when I awoke. Looked more like metal than it did like skin. I could see where Neji and Tenten's ideas melded together. The metal clung to the unmarred skin like a second flesh. My left arm and leg were completely made from Inconel. There was more to it than just that though. I felt a thrumming power inside of me. I couldn't figure out what it was. The signature was familiar though. When I looked at Guy-Sensei, he must've known my question._

_"We couldn't find a way around it, Lee. I'm sorry." He apologized. What for? I looked at Tenten and Neji, they were all around my bed. I could move my arm and leg without a problem, like it had always been made from Inconel._

_"You're being powered by a separate energy source. Don't worry, it's pure, it shouldn't disrupt you in any way."_

_"What energy source is powerful enough to do this?" I asked and examined my hand, it was strange. I could tell there was cell regeneration in the arm by the way it moved, but it was made from metal._

_"CHAKRA. The purest form." Guy-Sensei said and I looked up at him, horrified. "Lee I wouldn't do it if it wasn't imperative. I know you hated that stuff but in this case it was filtered. There is no negative energy and it was the only thing we could find that wouldn't corrode the metal away with time. It had to be CHAKRA."_

_"Why is my body accepting it?" I asked finally. Last time CHAKRA touched me, my body rejected it violently. Guy-Sensei swore he would never put me in contact with it again._

_"Like he said before, Lee. This is a lot different. It emits white energy now instead of yellow. You shouldn't need another energy source ever if our notes are correct. And with all of our work combined, if you hurt yourself, you will be healed. There's a problem though." She bit her lip._

_"What is the problem?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know at all._

_"You can't die." My heart dropped. "It was an untested theory, what we did with the cell regeneration. You shouldn't age either. I'm sorry, Lee." I looked down at my hands. I was doomed to look at my hands forever like this. They would always look like this. I would watch them all die. They would grow old and I would never. I would not be able to have a normal life, a family. Nothing._

_I ran._

_The interesting thing about this was, I was faster. So much faster. I was not sure what made me faster, if it was the metal leg or if it was cell regeneration, but I did not want to find out._

_What could I do?_

***

"You did what?" Guy looked down at his feet.

"I had to Kakashi-"

"Do you have any idea what the extent it is that you've done?" Kakashi asked, with a slight undertone of hysteria. Kakashi sat back down in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Where is he?"

"He's... around." Kakashi frowned and Guy sighed. "He isn't causing mayhem. He's a good kid. Just help me. Help me give him a purpose."

Kakashi didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at his desk until eventually he nodded slowly.

"Fine. I will be in contact with you if we need anything. Just give me his file and go. Make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt anyone. I can't believe you gave a kid so much power." Guy frowned. He said that like Lee was 6 instead of 20 years old.

"He can handle it, rival." Guy insisted and Kakashi looked up at him with a frown.

"I hope so, Guy." He took the file from Guy's hands and skimmed over it. He was going to have to do a lot to make sure no one found out about this...

***

"I would like to help people. I can do that, right Tenten?" Lee asked randomly while they sat on the roof looking at the sunset. "I can help so many people right now." Tenten looked over at Lee. He had been through a lot. Everything to fix him took a year and now he was slowly warming up to the idea of being like a cyborg after a month.

"You could." Lee looked at her.

"Would you help me? You and Neji?" Tenten smiled.

"I will do everything I can to help you, Lee." She admitted.

"As will I." Neji promised, walking over to them. "You can do great things with your rebirth, Lee. I hope you know that. With your fighting skills, you could really help."

"Thank you, Neji. I would really like that." Lee smiled. "I suppose that will make me like a superhero, right?" Lee smiled wistfully.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Neji said flatly and Tenten giggled.

"Yeah, Lee. You'd be a superhero." Tenten agreed and Lee looked at the sky with a new sense of determination. "If you're reborn as a superhero now, what's your name?"

"My name?" Lee thought about it. Rebirth, huh? He supposed he was reborn with this. Born to be better despite everything. He would be born to help. "Lotus. I would like my name to be Lotus." Tenten smiled and Lee smiled back.

"Okay Lotus. We're right behind you." Tenten said and Neji nodded curtly, all of them staring at the sky.


	5. Belladonna, Ace, Jitterbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ino! Yay!
> 
> Shino is mentioned here and he's part of her team, I've yet to decide if he gets his own origin chapter or not.

Chapter Five: Belladonna, Ace, Jitterbug

_"Please please please."I remember begging in my mind. "Please stop." I was terrified. I was walking home as fast as I could. I told my parents I would be okay to make it home on my own from the bus stop. But it was late, I was young and this guy was a creep!_

_I was shaking the entire way home. I was so tense and I tried to stay in the light but even the streetlights could only go so far. He continued following me and I was too afraid to walk up the street to my house. I wish my parents had gotten me a phone. They said I was too young._

_Tears stung my eyes and I felt him grab my arm. My body felt like ice._

_"Please no." My eyes squeezed shut._

_I heard the screeching sound of tired. When I opened my eyes, a man climbed out of the car. He was beautiful. His eyes were glowing red, but I wasn't scared or anything. I felt safe. He was here to save me. He answered my prayers._

_I saw him punch the creepy guy that was stalking me and the man fell over._

_"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth, deep, angelic, even._

_"Y-yes." I nodded and he frowned and tilted his head slightly._

_"What are you doing out by yourself? You look about my brother's age." He said and I couldn't really answer._

_"Um. Bus stop. Parents said ok." I don't even know if that made sense but he nodded._

_"Let's get you home." He said and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I saw his eyes flash for a second, he smiled. I felt at peace. He was calming me, how I wasn't sure. It was nice to feel though._

_He walked me all the way to my driveway and I thanked him for protecting me. He just gave a small smile. He looked troubled. I hoped he would be okay._

_He left and I didn't even ask his name._

_The next day, I saw him on the news. He was arrested for the murder of his family. My heart stopped. There was no way! He must've been framed!_

_I found out his name. Uchiha Itachi. They said they brought him into custody._

_I never heard of his trial. I called so many prisons they said he was apparently in and all of them said the same thing. He was transferred, and this was an endless loop._

_I didn't know where they were keeping him, but he saved my life and I intended to find out._

_***_

_I started an online forum about him. The mysterious stranger who would show up and save people. More people added their own stories. He was a hero!_

_All of them said it wasn't him who killed his family. There was no way. All of us wanted to do something about it but no one could figure out what. I was the one who decided I would find him._

_We named him. We gave him the name Seraphim. It means angel in Latin. I don't know, it just suited him! Everyone agreed and that's how he became him._

_My parents were quite wealthy, we own a chain of very popular flower shops. This came to my advantage._

_Some years later, I began ordering the most dangerous and poisonous plants I could find. My parents didn't realize. I rented a small office space in the heart of the city. My best friend, Shikamaru came over one day with me and was amazed by all of the plants thriving in the space. They were beautiful. And all of them could kill you._

_Shikamaru was a genius. Really, he was. Even just in high school he could do things I didn't even know were possible. Only issue was he's very lazy so it takes some time. Shikamaru is a long-term thinker. I look at him as a chess player. He's always 10 steps ahead. He always wins._

_When Shikamaru started coming with me to the office more and more, he started spending more time with the plants. He knew of my plan to save Seraphim. He thought it was dumb, but friends are there to help. And he was there to do just that._

_We started working on a plan. He was quite good with chemistry and different elements. So, when he began to bring over his lab equipment, I didn't mind. The office was big enough, even had another room for him to have his setup._

_He composed the most intricate poisonous things. There was a ball that when you threw it, it would shatter and knock the person who smelled it out. He had darts that could be used as tranquilizers. There were just so many tiny inventions he did with his spare time. It was fantastic. Everything was beautiful._

_So, we got to work more._

_This is where our other friend came in, Shino. He was pretty strange, but he had a knack for computers and that was something I needed right now. A few conversations, some sweet talk, and he was right next to Shikamaru in home base._

_It was like a strange family we had. I would get more plants, I would take care of them, Shikamaru didn't know how, he would use them for experiments and create things from them and Shino... Shino helped with a lot more._

_When I first met Seraphim, I was amazed with his ability to just try and do the right thing by helping others. While I had Shino look for Itachi's brother, I would also have him check things out for me which I would then follow up on in person. I always had them with me in a device in my ear._

_Shino never did tell me why he relented finally. He did give me something else to play with._

_Bugs. Not really a fan but whatever. They came in handy, especially for spying. And right now spying was the main thing I had to do to find Seraphim._

***

Ino stood on the rooftop next to Sasuke for a while that night just watching his charge. It had taken her a year of searching just to get a glimpse of Sasuke. They called him Mortaseraph. He was an angel, but he died. He has different abilities than Seraphim did. Ino was curious about them. So was Shikamaru and Shino. If they could actually get their asses in the field and not sit behind a computer while Ino did all the manual labor, they probably would have had an endless number of questions.

"Here." Ino handed Sasuke a slip of paper. He looked at it curiously. "My office. It's home-base with my team. We help people. As much as we can, anyway. If you ever want to stop by, feel free. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. Isn't that right Jitterbug and Ace?" She asked with a smile.

"Tell him we said hi." Shikamaru said into the microphone and Ino giggled.

"They want to tell you hi." Sasuke looked over at her with an expression that made her laugh harder.

"Can you ask what the afterlife is like?" Shino asked and Ino blinked. Morbid.

"What's the afterlife like?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. I never been. I died, yeah but they just talked to me and sent me back. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" Sasuke smirked at her.

"Cause I thought you did." He poked her forehead and when she blinked again she found herself next to Shino and Shikamaru. She scowled at the air.

"Very funny Mortaseraph!" She yelled to no one. At least she knew a new superpower he had. The ability to teleport.

Shikamaru and Shino just stared at her wide eyed and she pouted with her arms crossed. She knew she would be fighting next to him, just a matter of time. Then they would save Itachi. They had to.

She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point, besides Naruto, I have no idea who else I'm writing for. 
> 
> And Naruto can't come next because he has to be last.
> 
> Help.


	6. Kaminu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we progress with our lovely characters. We find out about Kiba this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind words. I was just really hankering down on my other stories for a bit and I needed a flash of inspiration to get this ball rolling again. Now, in no specific order I'm going to list everyone else with an origin story before we start the actual story:  
> Orochimaru  
> Kabuto  
> Obito  
> Kankuro  
> Hinata  
> Kakashi  
> Naruto
> 
> These are characters that FOR SURE have an origin story. There could be others, but even if I don't do an origin story, it doesn't mean that character won't be in the actual story.

Chapter six: Kaminu

_Normal humans are strange. They're weak, they have no special powers, and to top it all off, they're PRUDES._

_I'm an Inuzuka, what is that? It's kinda like an off species of human but way more advanced. Like WAY more physical-wise. Our skin is thicker, our teeth are sharper, we're generally taller, and all around we're better._

_I never met a human before the whole incident happened in my homeland._

_Where I live, it looks like an Earth forest, it's luscious, there are trees aplenty, and everyone is paired up with their bonded dog. My dog's name is Akamaru. He's pretty sweet. Akamaru has the power to change size. Usually he's his normal large donkey-like size but sometimes he shrinks to the size of a puppy when I need to carry him places. He can also transform into me when I need him to. He's a pretty rad dog. He's my hunting partner._

_My mother, Tsume is kinda like the leader of the Inuzukas. She's fearless and pretty... terrifying actually. This kinda makes me like a prince I guess! That doesn't come without responsibilities though. One of my biggest responsibilities is actually the reason I'm on Earth right now. Our planet homes one of the greatest power sources ever created. It's part of the reason we're so much stronger than average humans. Being subjected to the energy source for our whole lives really does help._

_I'm sure it comes as no surprise for me to say it was stolen. Whoever it was opened a wormhole right in the guard room. I just had enough time to run out to see him leave. I was able to get to the wormhole in time with my dog Akamaru, but I don't think we landed in the right place._

_For a while everything was black, but when I was able to see again, I was in a highly populated dense environment. I'm told it's called a city. Whatever it is, it smells terrible. Really bad. Akamaru and I almost threw up._

_Now that I was on Earth, I had no idea how to get home or even where to look first for the power source. We call it Raito, since it's so bright, it's like a light. The Inu no raito. I would be able to feel the power from the orb but here in the city, there's too much._

_Which brings me back to one of my first statements._

_Everyone here is a PRUDE._

_Back on my planet, Inukyu, everyone wears loincloths. Here apparently you can get into a lot of trouble for that. Luckily the enforcers of law were not very brave when they saw my buddy Akamaru grow into his normal size. We were able to get away quite easily._

_Until we weren't._

***

"We brought in the... gentleman you heard about earlier." Kakashi nodded at the man.

"Thank you, Hayate." The man inclined his head and they brought in a large, muscular man in a loincloth, held by handcuffs that he was confused he couldn't break out of. "Hello."

"What the hell are you doing with me?" Kiba scowled, showing his sharp fangs.

"Calm down, the cuffs are a precautionary. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone. Do you have control of your emotions?" He nodded with a grimace. Kakashi motioned for him to hold out his hands and he unlocked the cuffs. Kiba rubbed his wrists. "Please, sit."

"Where is Akamaru?" Kiba asked angrily and a tiny Akamaru was brought in with a collar on much like the cuffs Kiba wore. "Are you gonna take the collar off of him or what?"

"In due time. I would just like to ask you some questions." Kiba huffed and held his dog to his chest. "First of all, where did you come from? I was able to see a wormhole, and suddenly there you were." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the younger man. 

"From my own damn planet! Inukyu! Mind telling me what the hell is going on? Like why someone stole the Inu no raito from our sacred caves?!" Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"I can promise you that all of that had nothing to do with me. I'm just trying to not cause mass hysteria when... he-man and a horse sized dog goes galloping down main-street." Kiba sniffed and sat back in his chair.

"It ain't my fault you all are a buncha prudes." Kiba huffed in his chair.

"Yes. I know. In any case, you say something of importance was stolen from you, yeah?"

"Yeah and I intend on getting it back before I go!" Kakashi nodded.

"Of course. It just so happens that we can help each other out, you and I." 

"Oh yeah? Why should I trust you?" He asked warily.

"Because the man who stole your planet's possession is the man I'm after. He's the only person I know of that can open wormholes." Kiba sat up straight in his chair.

"No kiddin? You serious?" Kakashi nodded, Kiba grinned. "Well alright! Let's do this! Let's kick some ass!" Kakashi sighed.

"We can't just yet. I know your planet needs its orb but I really do caution you. This man is not to be reckoned with. I'm forming a team to take him down and it's going a lot slower than I would care to admit. How about you help out?" Kiba pondered on it with an unhappy expression.

"I would rather take him down now." Kakashi shook his head.

"Listen, I can tell you right now, you will lose. This man can bend space and time. You need a team. I'm gathering one. Can you wait?" Kiba groaned.

"I mean... I don't want to but if you say he's hella powerful I guess I'll haveta wait, huh?" Kakashi gave a curt nod and Kiba sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Okay. Let us go so we can find some place to crash until then." 

"That won't be necessary. You can stay here." Kiba looked around the room. "Not this room exactly, there are other rooms." 

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but I'm used to outside and this isn't..." Kiba trailed off and Kakashi nodded with a frown. He opened his drawer and pulled out a wristband, handing it to Kiba. "What's this?"

"It will let you know when to come back. The other members all have one too. When it goes off, come back to this building. I am getting a bag together for you with at least one change of clothes to help you better blend in with the city, if you so choose to visit. If you need to, come back here." Kiba nodded and handed Akamaru to Kakashi. "Yes, yes." Kakashi unlocked the collar and Akamaru barked angrily at Kakashi who just stared. Kiba held Akamaru close.

"You better be callin me soon or else I'm on my own mission, ya hear?" He said and left before Kakashi could respond. 

Kakashi watched him leave with a pensive expression. He knew of the Inuzukas. It wasn't the first encounter he had with one. It was always amazing to see one up close. Their powers were ridiculous. He wondered who would best be suited as his partner when the time came to be. He looked over the files he had on his desk. 

Sandman and Mortaseraph were antiheros at best. They would be difficult to control. He would have to pair them with others in order to get them to play nice. Kakashi had done a lot of mulling over on who to pair them with. Sandman was reluctantly part of the crew, Mortaseraph didn't even know he'd been caught long enough to be recruited. The time would come for that eventually. After all, Mortaseraph still had to save his brother and Naruto when the time came. Time was a troublesome thing.

Lotus and his crew and Belladonna with her crew were more forgiving when it came to accepting their positions. Belladonna made it well known that she wanted justice for Seraphim before she did any favors to Kakashi and anyone else. 

This group was a wild one. He wondered how else it would grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been doing a lot of thinking about super powers and all, and which characters would work together well power wise. Let me know your thoughts on them if you have any! Thank you for reading!


	7. Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **YoKoChii150** : Aún no me decidí por Sakura. ¡Pero esa es una buena idea si la incluyo en la historia!

Chapter Seven: Slick

_I was six when it happened. At the time I had no idea who kidnapped me or why. As it turns out, there was a method to their madness. I was a known "genius" in the area, even at my age. There was a level of understanding I had, that no one else did. One of them was Angels._

_To other people, angels were a fantasy. Not to me. In fact, I had spoken several times to people about seeing the creatures. I knew what they looked like. I played with them. There was an angel I played with the most. His name was Obito. At least, that's what he told me it was._

_I never really saw Obito as much as I knew that he was there. I could feel his presence and it was calming. I would talk to my father about him frequently._

_My father didn't really believe in Obito so one day when I cried that I couldn't feel Obito there anymore, he didn't think much of it. That was the day I was kidnapped._

_When they kidnapped me I was brought to an underground lab. I could tell based on the smells._

_I was brought to a room to share with another child. He was about my age, it looked like. He had black hair and crazy red eyes. He was really shy but then again, I was too. It was nice having him there, though, even though we didn't talk, him being there was calming. He looked at me a lot, it was almost like a look of regret. I didn't know why._

_It wasn't long after that when the experiments began to happen._

_Years later, I found out what they were doing. At the time I thought they were just causing me pain. My friend there was a Nephilim. They were trying to see if by removing one of his eyes and giving it to me, if I would be able to gain angelic powers. The entire thing sounded crazy, but what was I to do? I was six. I was small, and completely weak, especially against several grown men._

_The entire process was excruciating. The reason they used a test subject instead of just putting the eye in someone who wanted it, was because they didn't know how the grace would handle it. It was a shock, for sure._

_I never felt grace before. Once they put the eye in, I felt it burning through my veins. I screamed for hours, until my voice went raw, and I continued to scream then too. My body ached. It was too much grace for me to handle._

_The Nephilim boy next to me was left alone. He almost looked dead. He was strapped to a metal surface vertically and his head was hung. I saw blood drip down onto the ground. Being so young, I couldn't find it in my heart to feel bad at the time with the amount of pain I was in._

_Eventually, the grace evened out. Eventually it didn't hurt. Now there were other problems._

_Using the angel's red eye, I was able to see things I didn't want to see. I couldn't shut it off and it was a constant headache to only see things with one eye. I would tell my captors the eye didn't do anything. They weren't happy about that._

_I constantly kept the eye shut and when my captors asked me why I did that I told them it hurt to keep it open, my head was throbbing. They would make me open my eye anyway but I'd close it when they weren't looking._

_My normal eye was put into the Nephilim. I felt terribly for him. He must be in pain too. And it sucks to lose an eye, even if you are given another one. At least my eyes were sort of special. I could see things too. With my red eye, I was able to see more. I saw auras, I saw health, I saw lights. I wasn't sure what the lights were for and I never got a chance to ask my Nephilim friend. They brought him out of the room one day and I never saw him again. That made my heart hurt._

_For years after the incident I was trained to become a weapon. They were excruciating days and I wasn't allowed to rest. I thought I would die there. They thought they were conditioning my mind to be a killer, they weren't. They gave me an angelic eye; that kept me sane. It filtered out the hate they spewed. I was level headed and they couldn't force me to kill anyone. They didn't know that, though._

_After I convincingly was able to play off that I was a ruthless killer at the age of 8, a child was brought into my room. He was my age. It was amazing to see a child my age finally! I didn't act like I was excited, I just remained calm. His aura was beautiful and pure. It was so nice to see after being around such disgusting auras all day every day. If I stared at him too long, I didn't mean to._

_Eventually we started to talk. I didn't talk as much as he did. He was scared. I knew he was. He was kidnapped just as I was. Apparently his father tried to save him but... He died. My heart clenched at that. The child's aura was such a dark sad color now. I wondered in the back of my mind if my dad was okay._

_"What's your name?" I asked and his black eyes looked up at me._

_"M-Maito Guy." He stammered and looked at his feet awkwardly._

_"I'm Kakashi." I introduced and he smiled awkwardly at me._

_I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. They kept Guy with me for a while. Months probably. He became my best friend. When I wasn't being forced to train, I was brought back to our shared room. I never asked what he did when I was gone that made him look so ragged, he never asked me either. When we were together, that was our own time. We would talk for hours and create stories._

_I noticed one day his aura was changing. It was getting sadder and more broken. I knew that day that something was wrong._

_I was told to kill Guy. They said they ran out of use for him and I needed to be the one to kill him to prove to my captors that I had what it took to become a ruthless killer._

_They told me I had to kill Guy while Guy was right there. They handed me a knife and I stared down at it. Guy hung his head which angered me. When Guy first arrived, he would always say he'd find a way out and he wouldn't let them win. And now he gave his life just like that. I didn't want to believe it, but his aura was broken. I wish I knew why._

_Holding the knife in my hand and staring at Guy changed something in me. I couldn't explain it. For once, I pushed my hair out of the way from my eye and I looked over at my captors with my eye flashing a dangerous color. They seemed surprised. Suddenly, they were screaming but I couldn't see what they were screaming at. I didn't care. I grabbed Guy's hand and we ran._

_There was something in my head telling me which directions to take and where to hide. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was thankful all the same._

_It took 20 minutes to get out of the building but we weren't free yet._

_We ran for a while. It was nighttime and it was cold but we ran. We made sure to hide behind the trees while we ran on the side of the road. We didn't want to be caught by anyone._

_Eventually, we were saved. We collapsed from exhaustion. They hadn't really fed us there. There was nothing around for miles but suddenly there was a yellow blur in front of us. A man stood in its wake, dressed in yellow and black._

_"I was told you would be here." His voice was soothing and when I checked his aura it was the purest I'd ever seen. It was warm and welcoming. I let him pick me up without a problem. Guy eventually relented when he saw that I was fine and we were off._

_By the time we stopped, mine and Guy's clothes burned off and my skin was bright red and itchy from wind rash. The man apologized profusely and allowed his to wash ourselves and he fed us. All while in a costume that hid his face from us._

_"What's your name?" Guy asked._

_"The citizens of Konoha call me the Yellow Flash." He said with a bow of his head and sat down. I liked his mask. I wish I could be that secretive. "Don't worry, I intend to keep you two safe from harm. I have a secret placement for you to go and to stay away from those men."_

_"Thank you, sir." Guy said quietly. I wished Guy's aura was back to normal. I didn't like him this way._

_"So where are we going?" Kakashi asked._

_"There are three Sages that help people hone their powers. I went there when I was your age."_

_"P-powers?" Guy stammered. "We don't have those..."_

_"You don't have to lie to me, I'm on your side." The man said with a smile in his voice. "There's the Toad Sage, Hiki. The Snail Sage, Kata. And the Snake Sage, Hebi. Those are their Sensei names, I'm sure you'll uncover their true names once you've gained their trust. Hiki will be here to pick you two up soon. He's always late though."_

_"Not true!" The Yellow Flash looked up and chuckled. "Hey, Hiki-sensei."_

_"Nice to see you, Yellow Flash." He inclined his head with a smile._

***

Kakashi thrummed his fingers on his desk staring at Jiraiya who wouldn't shut up.

"So what you're saying is the boy is untrainable?" Kakashi said with a resigned sigh.

"No. I'm just saying that Tsunade is probably better suited for him." Kakashi pondered a thought.

"I'm going to send my old pal, Guy with his new creation, Lee."

"Creation?" Jiraiya asked and Kakashi slid over Lee's file. Jiraiya picked up the folder and scanned it, his eyes going wide. "He can't die?"

"He's also charged by CHAKRA. Maybe there's a connection between the two." Jiraiya nodded and put the file back down. 

"Alright, Kakashi. I'll help them with Sandman's training. It may be easier training him with a partner." Kakashi nodded his head. "You should know."

"Yes. It was... interesting to train with Guy under your wing. Anyway, how quickly can you do this? Like I said, I really need allied forces soon. Plus now I have an Inuzuka running around half naked after the orb on his home planet was stolen so he's not going anywhere until we can get it back."

"Well... That's a problem. I don't think Sandman will be ready quickly. He's a tough nut to crack." Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"Should I send Tsunade like you said before?"

"Nah, it'll be good to see Guy again. You make those calls, I better head out. Good thing Lee and Sandman are in the same city!" Jiraiya laughed and left the room.

Kakashi sighed. No, it wasn't good that they were in the same city. That meant there was more CHAKRA than he thought. This was going to be a bother.


	8. Masked Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much to this chapter, just enough to get a taste of this character. Everything with him will come out during the story, I was just asked to release this character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **YoKoChi150** : No te preocupes Todo se unirá al final. Todo lo que no se juntará lo hará en la novela. Como dije, esto es solo un adelanto, pero me alegra que lo estés disfrutando. Naruto será el último archivo lanzado antes de la historia, así que sí, hay mucho en el pasado de Naruto. En cuanto a Sakura. No estoy completamente seguro de qué hacer con ella. Ya hay un sanador, Itachi. Estoy seguro de que sería útil tener dos de ellos, pero aún así pensé que tal vez sería redundante.  
>  **Kuko** : I'm sorry you missed it! I was having writers block! Yeah, I'm hoping I will get more readers once the story is actually out. For now the files are a fun and quick thing to write. Now there is only about... 8ish chapters until we reach the story. This chapter is for you~! (btw I know you wanted Lee and Gaara to meet for your oneshot you picked but I can't do that until I release the story so thank you for waiting.) And sí, hablo un poco de español, pero no lo digo tan bien. Todavía estoy aprendiendo. Puedes hablarme en español si lo necesitas. ¿Qué idioma es tu lengua materna?

Chapter Eight: Masked Man

 

_They told me to "keep an eye on Kakashi" over and over again. They didn't honestly care if I lived or not, only to make sure Kakashi did._

_I spent most of the beginning of my life listening to the lights. Ever since my eyes turned red, I could see them. They were everywhere. They told me things that needed to be done._

_So I stayed with Kakashi as he grew up. I protected him from anything I could. He grew to be my friend._

_Then one day I couldn't find him. I couldn't use the lights to move, I was stuck. My hands were bound and I had no idea where I was. All I knew, was that I was visible. For the first time in my life, other people could see me. They were so gleeful to see my body, to see I was real. Their looks of delight frightened me._

_I wasn't sure why I couldn't see the lights right now. I couldn't function. I couldn't even talk._

_They brought Kakashi in and I felt the air leave my lungs. Why was he here? Who brought him here? I would kill them._

_I WAS MEANT TO SAVE HIM._

_Kakashi didn't know it was me. I couldn't even tell him. My mouth was shut and I couldn't open it for whatever reason. All I could do was apologize to the child with my eyes. We looked to be the same age, but I had a few years on him. Angels age differently._

_They told Kakashi I was a Nephilim. I'm not. I'm just an angel. They could say what they want, I don't care. I just wish I knew why they chose that lie over any other one._

_Nephilims are powerful creatures, they don't have the same powers as angels do, however. And they're more prone to be seduced into the darker side of things._

_The lights were something only angels could see. Nephilims didn't have the brain capacity to comprehend the lights. The lights looked like flecks of debris after an explosion. They were surrounding the air at all times and floated around without a seen reason as to why. They just were._

_The thought that they wanted to take my eyes to put one in Kakashi to see what would happen was deplorable. I couldn't even argue with them and tell them the dangers, as I couldn't speak. Kakashi was strong, I could tell. His aura nearly engulfed every room he was in like blazing blue flames. He was powerful and he'd continue to get stronger. He couldn't handle this. At least, that's what I thought._

_Grace is different than a soul. Grace runs through your entire body like blood. It circulates. If someone were to find the correct flow of the Grace they would be able to take it out with a syringe. Luckily, humans didn't know that._

_When they took out my eye, it hurt. When they replaced it with Kakashi's human eye, it was strange. Almost as if they sewed a dead arm the area where my working arm was and thought that would be okay. I couldn't see out of Kakashi's eye but I doubted they cared enough for that._

_Kakashi screamed._

_He screamed so loud for so long. I was afraid of this. Even though there isn't much grace in an eye, there was still too much for Kakashi to handle. It was a lot._

_My ears were bleeding by the time Kakashi was done screaming._

_Just like that I was done. They didn't need me anymore. At least for this project._

_They brought me down to a different lab where they continued to run tests on me._

_I couldn't say how long I was down there. Only that it was long enough I grew and could tell. It felt like forever._

_They one day, I was free. Being in and out of consciousness for the years I was strapped down and tested on, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing at all. Was this living? I wanted to go home._

_"You are home." My eye opened wearily to be met with a red eye. "Welcome home, Obito." He said and I looked around. I was in a house, it was nothing I remembered. This wasn't anywhere I'd been before but the person in front of me was an angel, I could tell. He had the eye. When I checked his aura I almost threw myself off the couch. It was an interesting shade._

_The inner part of his aura was a blue but as it got to the very outer edges of his aura it faded to black. It seemed that at heart he felt he was good but he was jaded and... evil. I've never seen anything like it._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked and he looked at me curiously. I could only see one eye, the other was covered by a blanket of black hair._

_"It's my superpower." He said blankly and turned around to finish doing what he was working on. I got up and stood behind him, trying to see what he was doing. He jerked his head in my direction and scowled._

_"I hate when people are behind me. What do you want?" He asked and I took a side step._

_"I want to know what's going on." I said and he sighed._

_"I thought you might..."_

***

"Congratulations. I'm impressed." Obito frowned at the teasing tone. "You managed to set a whole species on a crazed rampage."

"You said we needed the orb." Obito argued with his mentor. "I got it. We'll be fine. We need it soon anyway.

"You couldn't have done it... quieter??"

"How do you expect me to quietly sneak into a heavily guarded sanctuary?" Obito argued sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"That's very heartwarming. Thank you for that."

They sat side by side and Obito ran his fingers through his hair. He was so frustrated.

"You saw Kakashi, didn't you?" Came the flat tone.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"You always get this way when you see him. Why do you care about some human brat, anyway?"

"He's not a brat, he's an adult man." Obito argued half-heartedly. "It must just be my eye. He still has it.

"Yes, unfortunate indeed. We will need to get that back before too long." Obito frowned. He really didn't care much about his eye. He was able to figure out how to use Kakashi's just fine eventually. "Don't tell me you're having second doubts about the plan."

"No. Absolutely not. It's a great plan." There was enough truth in the statement to placate the older male. 

The problem was that for the first time in a very long time, Obito was starting to see the lights again. This wouldn't ordinarily be a problem, but why on earth had it taken over 20 years for it to happen? They were so small and faded at first, Obito didn't realize he was seeing anything. Over time they got brighter. Did this mean Kakashi was using the lights? No. He couldn't. How would he know how?

The guy was a genius.

"Do you see the lights?" Obito asked and received a grunted no as an answer. Was it something only he saw?

"What lights?"

"They're floating around the room." Obito said and the flare of energy coming from the man next to him was enough to wind Obito.

"You see the lights?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know what they do?"

"They talk to me, usually."

"You idiot, they're portals." Obito blinked. "Have you ever tried to piece them together?"

"Uh, no. Can't say I ever have." Obito said quietly.

"Don't. Not unless you really need to."

"Where do they lead?" Obito asked.

"Depends on the portal you open." Madara said dangerously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaayyyy. So far we have the following characters left (now is the time to speak if you'd like someone else)
> 
> In no order whatsoever:  
> Minato  
> Orochimaru  
> Kabuto  
> Madara  
> Kankuro  
> Hinata  
> Guy  
> Naruto  
> (Sakura?)
> 
> Now, just because someone isn't on the list doesn't mean they WON'T be in the story. It just means they won't have powers or they'll be a secondary character in another origin story.


	9. Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bby Kankuro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dewin** : I'm glad you're liking the story so far! And yes! I paired them up for a very particular reason and you'll find out more about that this chapter!  
>  **Kuko** : Aw I'm so glad! Madara, Itachi, Gaara and Lee are my favorites! (Mostly Gaara. He was my first favorite character and I still love him after all this time) Yes, Kakashi will be a badass when they fight! I'm excited to use him. I won't have you wait THAT long! But thank you. Since you say you'd like to use me as practice, I won't respond in Spanish to the second part. If your mother tongue is Spanish why would you call it mediocre? And you read a lot of my stories so I'd say you're practicing well with English! lol. Thank you, like I said, I'm still learning Spanish (I have the Rosetta stone!) but I'm also hispanic (Puerto Rican! Holla!)

Chapter Nine: Puppet Master

_Gaara wasn't the only one who had experiments done to him. Dad started with me. He only stopped because I didn't seem to be reacting correctly to them. He never took me to the lab. Didn't chain me up like he did to Gaara. I suppose that's the point in which he broke._

_For years I felt like something was off about me but I couldn't tell dad, he would do something crazy. Dad wasn't okay at this point. He was nuts. I don't know what the hell was wrong with him but I didn't want to talk to him._

_When I thought Gaara died, that's when things got really bad for me._

_My migraines got worse, it was harder to do things that I should've had no problem doing, I was tired and sluggish._

_My dad and sister chalked it up to teenage laziness and over exaggeration. I really wish they were right._

_I first noticed I could do strange things in school when I was really pissed off. Don't get me wrong, it happened before, but before this specific incidence, I assumed it was just really good luck. I would see something I wanted that someone had and they would give it to me! It was weird._

_I didn't realize it was a bad thing until I was 15. This was a year after Gaara "died"._

_Gaara was a weird kid, I know. The creepy staring. The demeanor he had. He unnerved a lot of people. So when Gaara died, there weren't a lot of people who were exactly upset. That was upsetting in its own right. How are you going to be happy about someone dying because they were creepy? Especially around the grieving siblings!_

_It was exactly a year after Gaara's death date and I was pretty emotional. The kid was weird but I love him more than anything. That was my little bro! And this bully was just talking loudly about what a weird little shit Gaara was and that... that hurt ME. I remember just looking at him and with all my might hoping he would jump out of a friggen window._

_He did._

_He didn't die. He was badly hurt. That day I knew I could... control people. It was really strange to look at someone and just know that you could control them if you tried hard enough. And I did._

_Until the time we found Gaara (or, Gaara found us) I would practice it. I would try to see what I could do to people who spoke ill of him. I didn't do anything heinous. Just really embarrassing. Like I made this one guy stand up and bark like a dog every 15 minutes. The teacher sent him out of the classroom but somehow I still had a hold on him and 15 minutes later I heard him barking and laughed my ass off._

_Another person I made them literally piss themselves mid conversation. They didn't even realize what they did._

_I'm not saying I'm a good guy, I'm saying that I am an asshole and I don't mind too much._

_As the years went by I practiced controlling more than one person at once. It's going by slowly but I think I can crack it._

_Strange though, no matter how hard I try, there are a few people I can't seem to control. Gaara is one of them._

***

Gaara sat next to Kankuro on the couch after school and just stared at his little brother. No matter what he did, Gaara just sat there in mild confusion at Kankuro's intense gaze.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked, frowning and Kankuro laughed

"Nah, just a theory. Anyway, you training today with that pervert?" Gaara scowled.

"I hope not. You should join us one day. You need to hone your own thing." Gaara said flatly and Kankuro stiffened in his seat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, he never told Gaara what he could do. Gaara turned to him slowly and raised a brow.

"I literally create the very power that runs through your body. You think I can't smell it?" Gaara tilted his head to the side with a frown. "I know dad used it on you too. I don't know what you can do, but I know it's something. You should get help with that if you're going to criticize me about it. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Kakashi finds you too." Gaara leaned back on the couch and Kankuro looked at his brother.

"Hey... Is that why we can be close to each other?" Gaara glanced at Kankuro.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you aren't being careful when Temari is near you, she gets knocked out. So why am I fine?" Gaara shrugged.

"I feel myself gaining power from sitting by you. Like a very slow charge. Perhaps it's the CHAKRA keeping you awake. I wouldn't know. I've never met anyone else affected by it." Kankuro nodded slowly. He was glad he could spend time with his brother though.

"We should be a cool brother crime fighting duo." Kankuro said with a grin.

"What the hell would we accomplish by knocking people out and whatever it is you do."

"I can control people." Gaara blinked and frowned.

"That sounds better than knocking them out..."

"Depends on who you ask. But you're right. We sound like a supervillain duo..." With a smirk, Gaara could only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, if there's any character you want to see, let me know now!
> 
> Follow Me on Tumblr and you'll see drawings I've done of all my stories! (I'm looking to start designing their superhero costumes. If you have any ideas, please send them in!!)  
> https://smoresiesfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
